The Tales Of The Black Dog And His Witch
by proserandom
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. #07 Slave - This was not what he had in mind.
1. Quidditch

**Author's note:** This was written at around the Chicago Bulls and the Miami Heat play-offs: May 18, 22, 24 and 26, 2011. May 26, 2011 (Saturday) was the date I was a slave to my dad for a day. Old man's been enjoying ordering me around like a pack mule.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> You lot know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Quidditch

**Prompt:** #01 – Basketball

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Dedication:** To the Chicago Bulls, for making me lose a bet with my dad. Thank you for making my Saturday fan-bloody-tastic.

* * *

><p>...<p>

In which Sirius loses a bet but still managed to win.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>4th June 1980<strong>_

_"…and the quaffle was caught by Eliza Simmons passing it to…"_

_"…Jane Kielmer catches it and throws it towards one of the lower rings and she shoots! Ten points to the Harpies!..."_

The sound of the wireless could be heard all over the flat shared by Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. It was a rainy afternoon in London, perfect to stay inside and listen to a good Quidditch match.

_"…seeker Edmund Goodnich has found the snitch and is…"_

_"…he dives followed by seeker Millicent Macalister of the Holyhead Harpies…"_

It was a match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons, the championship game of the season. Sirius Black is sprawled on their navy blue couch, brows knitted and listening intently to the match.

_"…keeper Bradley Johnson blocking that…"_

_"…but chaser Emily Brown caught it and threw it to the higher rings scoring yet another ten points for the Holyhead Harpies…"_

_"…and now the Harpies currently leading with fifty points ahead of the Cannons…"_

"Bloody hell." Sirius cursed, his forehead creased with a frown. Marlene, perched on an armchair adjacent the couch, smirked at this and didn't bother to hide her amusement behind the book she was reading.

"I thought you weren't listening?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"I wasn't. But it's hard to ignore the noise when it's reverberating through the walls of our flat mixed with your incessant cursing every so often." She answered not looking up from her book whilst taking a sip of her tea.

Sirius reached for Marlene's tea the moment she placed the mug on the coffee table and took a generous sip from it earning him a glare.

"Merlin, Siri! Get your own tea and stop drinking mine!"

Sirius merely shrugged and grinned before resuming his position on the couch. "Nah, too lazy."

Marlene rolled her eyes. Cheering could be heard from the wireless as the Holyhead Harpies scored yet again. "Looks like the Harpies are winning." She commented lightly smirking at the look on Sirius' face.

"You said you weren't interested in the game!" he said almost accusingly.

"When did I said that?" Marlene said looking at him confusedly.

"Yesterday! That's why we didn't get to go to the game, remember?" his scowl, if possible, deepen. "Your cousin didn't bother giving you tickets because you said you weren't interested!"

She waved her hand dismissively "Pish-tosh. Besides, you couldn't cheer for the Cannons at the VIP box of the Harpies anyway. You wouldn't enjoy it that much."

"Still! Just seeing the game in action would've been enough!" he plopped on the couch again "Not interested in the game my arse," he mumbled.

"Well, I am now." she smirked

_"…and the Cannons scores! The score is now tied to 210 – 210…"_

"Quite a game isn't it?"

He nodded "Yeah, it is."

_"…and keeper Bradley Johnson blocking yet another goal from the Harpies and is now…"_

"Tsk."

"What side are you rooting for exactly?" Sirius asked.

Marlene gave him an incredulous stare. "Sirius, we've been flat mates for two years now and we were just talking about that minutes ago. I would think you already know by now that my loyalty lies and forever will be to the Harpies."

"But why?" he whined.

"I've been answering that question since Hogwarts days."

"I thought we're in this together? Just because your brother is their coach and your cousin is a seeker there doesn't mean you have to support the team."

"Yes it does you git!"

Sirius stared at her for a moment, and then with a spot of brilliance he said "How about a bet?"

Marlene looked to be considering this before nodding. "Okay." She reached for the mug of tea in his hands as he handed it to her.

"Loser pays and shoulders this month's rent and food expenses" he said "I bet on the Cannons."

"Obviously I bet on the Harpies" she took a sip of her tea "Let's make things a little more interesting shall we?" she smirked and looked at Sirius with a certain glint in her eyes.

As much as he likes Marlene's mischievous side, he didn't quite like that glint. It screamed of trouble.

"Loser pays the rent, shoulder food expenses _and_" she paused and for a moment Sirius regretted what he started "gets to be the slave of the winner for a week. What do you say?" she held her hand.

Sirius seemed quite doubtful, but never one to back off a challenge, he shook her hand and said "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>"And the Holyhead Harpies wins! Seeker Millicent Macalister had caught the snitch and is now holding it triumphantly! The score is 360 – 250. The Holyhead Harpies takes home the…"<em>

"NO!" Sirius bellowed whilst Marlene was laughing at the background "This! How did this—? Bloody fuck! Bollocking—"

In the midst of Sirius cursing, Marlene calmly closed her book and drank her remaining tea before seating beside him.

"So, Mr. Black" she started "Ready to be my slave for the week?"

Sirius, still a daze for the lost of the Chudley Cannons and losing the bet with Marlene, took a moment before sighing and running a hand through his shaggy hair. He rubbed his hands to his face before facing her with a heavy sigh. "What would be your first order, mistress?"

Marlene grinned at this "Mistress, eh? Where did that come from? Nevertheless, I like it." she nodded approvingly. "Hmm" she hummed looking thoughtful "How about…" she leaned closer to him. Putting a hand to his chest and pushing him down on the couch making him lie down on his back again "…giving your _mistress_ a wonderful, mind-blowing orgasm?" she smirked positioning on top of him.

Sirius all but grinned as he allowed himself to be pushed down on the couch and let her take control.

"I think I can do that."

Moments later he thinks he'd gladly loose any bet to her if it meant having her on top of him naked, sweaty and breathless every time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Yeah, I uploaded this story late. I've been too lazy lately.

Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks. :)

_Revised: May 21, 2012_


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> First Days

**Prompt:** #25 – College

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Dedication:** To all my fellow college freshmen, may we rock this new adventure ahead of us!

* * *

><p>...<p>

In which she worries of not making the cut.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>01 September 1971<strong>_

"We'll see you on Christmas, dear." Walburga Black said with a smile.

Sirius didn't bother to return the smile. He just nodded at her and his father, who in which returned his gesture. He then looked at Regulus and his stoic face immediately softens. He felt guilty for leaving him alone with their parents. No doubt his mother will do her best to infuse on his brother's mind the importance of blood purity, the abomination that are muggles, wizard social status and whatnot. Something they had not been and never will be successful of doing to him.

"Hey, Reg write to me lots, won't ya?"

Regulus looked at him and smirked "Oh, I don't know, when I'm not busy, maybe."

Sirius laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Busy my arse!" he said "Promise you won't let them get to you?" he whispered so only the two of them could hear.

He pulled back and looked at his brother. Regulus looked back at him earnestly and nodded. He saw it clear in his eyes.

'_I promise.'_

* * *

><p>Marlene McKinnon sat alone in a compartment at Hogwarts Express. She didn't mind not having company or the silence that seemed to deafen her, she needed it to think. She was holding a book: <em>"The Wizarding World Through The Ages"<em> it says. She was enjoying reading it until she read something that made her think and caused her stomach to churn.

A whole chapter in the book was dedicated to the McKinnons. A chapter in which all the things –great, legendary things– which her family had done, all their contributions to the wizarding world were written. Everyone, not even almost but _everyone_, in her family did remarkable things. The wizarding world clearly held a high respect for her family. The men were described as if they were heroes and the women, albeit few, were spoken as if they were wizarding royalty.

Now that she thinks about it they probably were.

She never took notice of these things. Never paid them any heed. The awestruck expression the people sport when they heard the McKinnon name, the admiring glances the people give to her parents and the immense respect and reverence the people of the wizarding world seem hold to their family, she had never thought much of them.

For nearly a century, the McKinnon family was unsuccessful to conceive a female off-spring. All of the past McKinnon children had been male. And Marlene was the first female off-spring for nearly a century.

All her life she was treated by her relatives as if she's a rare jewel. Like a delicate flower that only blooms once every hundred years.

She let out a snort at this. _'That's me alright'_ she thought.

She knows something like this should be proud of, she is actually. She's immensely proud of her heritage. It's just that it scared her –no, more like_ terrified_ her. The responsibility and obligation to withhold the family name and to continue what it started. It didn't help that she's the first female child to be born in over a century and she feels as if she has to live up to the expectation.

Her parents says their proud of her no matter what. Her brothers say she'll be fine and it'll be easy for her.

She snorts at this _'Yeah, right' _she thought. They wouldn't say that if they knew what her great, great, great, great, great, _great_ grandmother did.

* * *

><p>Sirius dragged himself through the compartments. After fifteen minutes he still couldn't find a place to sit. Those he passed were already full, the others were where his cousins sat (and under no circumstances would he want to sit with them <em>ever<em>) and the others just have people he didn't wan to sit with. Frankly, he's just looking for an empty compartment.

By the time he reached the near end of the train his feet were aching. It seems all the compartments were taken. He sighed and decided he'll seat in the next compartment he reaches if the person or people there let him.

He slid open the compartment door and asked "Excuse me, would you mind if I…" he trailed off immediately cursing his dumb luck when the person inside looked up.

Marlene looked at Sirius apathetically and said nothing.

Sirius leaned on the doorway and smirked at her. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. McKinnon." he jeered.

He was expecting a scowl or a hex or for her to shout at him but it never came. Instead her reply surprised him.

"Oh. Hey, Black" she said quietly.

"What? No 'Get the fuck out of here, Black' or 'Leave me alone, Black'?" he asked astonished.

"I'm not in the mood for your silly childish banters, Black." she replied with a sigh whilst turning away to look out the window.

Sirius ignored the insult and, against his better judgment, sat beside her.

"I know it's none of my business but what's wrong, McKinnon? You're usually not this…melancholy." he asked looking quite pleased with himself for using a big word.

Marlene, however, didn't notice this. Still lost to her own musings, she didn't bother looking at him when she answered "Nothing. Why do you care anyways?" she turned, her passive eyes now directed at him.

He put his hands up and shook his head. "Nothing. Just curious is all."

Marlene surveyed him a moment and before she knew it she was spilling her heart out to him.

He didn't say anything, just listened and she was grateful for that. He let her finish without interrupting and when she was done he still kept quiet and let the silence lingered for a bit. "I see" was all he said.

She spoke again "I'm sc-worried, Black." Even if she is letting her guard down a bit for now, she would never admit to him that she was scared beyond words. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I blew it? What if I…_fail_?" she said almost afraid to say the word.

Sirius sighed and looked at her. "For all your bravado and spunkiness, McKinnon I never thought you of all people would have confidence issues."

She scowled at him "Shut up, Black. You wouldn't say that if you knew the stuff the last female off-spring of my family did. She was Head of the Auror Office at thirty, Black! Then became headmistress of Hogwarts by her late thirties whilst still being the Head of the Auror Office! My dad is the Head of the Auror Office presently, my mum's chief healer, one of my brother is training to be an Auror after Hogwarts and the other is recruited to be a pro Quidditch player!" she exclaimed "What if I'm the odd one out? What if…what if I don't make the cut?" she asked quietly.

Sirius looked up from her forgotten book. She didn't realize he was reading it whilst she was rambling. She had just noticed when she turned to looked at him. She peered and saw that he was reading the chapter about the Black family-his family.

"If it makes you feel any better my great grand father, whom I was apparently named after, was the Head of the Auror Office too before being the Minister for Magic by age thirty five." He quoted the book. "He was also the perfect example of how a member of _the noble and most ancient house of Black _should act and carry himself." He said this mockingly "And here I am an inch away to being blasted off the Black family tree for being a disgrace and opposing the noble and most ancient house of Black." He said to her closing the book shut and placing it between them once again.

She winced. "Oooh. That's hard to top." She laughed at his mock wistful expression.

Silence befall upon them and for a moment neither of them spoke. The sound and chatters of students slowly filing in and their footsteps were the only sound they could hear.

"I.." he started "I'm worried too."

She looked at him "Why so?"

He sighed "I don't want to be sorted to Slytherin. I hate my cousins. I don't think the way my family thinks and I don't want to. Going to Hogwarts is my only way to escape them and their suffocating principles that they're trying to force down my throat. If I get sorted to Slytherin I'd be force to be around my cousins and _tolerate_ them. It'd just be like I'm back at home. I don't want to be like them. I...I want to make a difference." he finished.

For a moment, she wasn't quite sure what to say "Wow, Black. I didn't know you have so much depth in you."

"Shut up."

She laughed at this and soon he joined her laughter.

"We're in deep shit aren't we?" she asked after their laughter subsided.

Sirius looked at her and smirked "Maybe, but not really. I'm sure we'll be fine." He said seemingly sure of himself.

She looked at him, a challenging look in her eyes "Yeah? How so?"

He smirked at her before standing up and heading to the door. He slid the door of her compartment open and stepped out. When she had thought he had no intention of answering her he looked over his shoulder at her, his smirk never leaving.

"We're wizards. What could happen?" he said before stepping out of her compartment fully.

Her eyes widened a bit as delight flooded her features. And before he could walk further she called out "Black!"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him. Something which she rarely does when it involves him. "Thanks."

He turned to look at her mock confused. "For what?" he asked before he smiled and turned away. He raised his hand in a small wave and continued on to find a compartment to sit in.

She returned to her seat smiling. _'He's right'_ she thought _'We're wizards. What could happen?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Just finished writing this before I go to bed. Tomorrow is my first day in college and this is my little tribute to my fellow college freshmen. I know deep inside we're all scared even if we're all calm and like 'It's just another school year'. For those who are scared and worried I repeat what Sirius said in this chapter: We're wizards. What could happen?

You know the drill. Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated but strictly no flames and insults. I'd Avadra Kadavra you're arses to the next millennium. LOL.

_Revised: May 21, 2012_


	3. Remembering

**Disclaimer: **Oh, honey you know I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Remembering

**Prompt:** #2 – Daffodils

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Dedication:** To KJGT, I miss you terribly, dear.

* * *

><p>...<p>

In which he never forgot.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 July 1995<strong>_

He remembers it like it was yesterday.

He was sitting at the back most part of the room. The last row in which the back of the wooden chairs were up against the wall, he sat smack dab in the middle. It wasn't peculiar to see him there. He and his friends always prefer to seat at the back of every room even in their school days. They especially prefer to seat at the back at this kind of occasions. No one ever sat there except them. It was almost as if it were reserved for them.

Only, he wasn't sitting at class at that time and he wasn't sitting with his friends. He was completely alone. His friends, where might they be? They knew he couldn't stand being alone. Where were they?

Ah yes, he thought then, Prongs was in front besides Evans being the dotting boyfriend he is; an arm around her shaking shoulders, comforting her. Moony was seated somewhere in the middle, isolating himself yet again and perhaps preparing his speech. And Wormtail, he was seated on the left probably wiping tears and snot out of his chubby face.

And her, what about her? Where was she? She was usually the one seated beside him on the rare occasion he's alone; when his friends were off comforting others (something he was never good at so he never tried to) but alas, she too was not present.

Oh, but she was.

She was very much present, of course. She too was in the middle much like mirroring his position only opposite. She was in the front most part where she should be exactly.

After all, she was the reason why all of their friends and then some were gathered in the same room that day.

She was in front, dressed in a white satin dress (in which he though unbefitting of her. She had always looked radiant in vibrant colors) just lying there with her eyes closed: cold, motionless,_ lifeless_.

No, he thinks then, she wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be sitting beside him. She was supposed to be keeping him company when his friends went off to comfort others; to grieve by themselves and do Merlin knows what.

Because even though they didn't get on well most of the time, even though they were almost always at each others throat, and despite almost having nothing in common they have something that they share. And frankly, she was the only companion he'd wish to have during these occasions.

They both hated funerals, Sirius and her. It was one of the few things they have in common. They think it's too drab, too quiet, too sad. So instead they sat at the back, chatting, eating roasted chestnuts (her favorite), making fun of people's speeches and cracking lewd jokes at each other.

But it was different that day. That day they didn't talk nor ate chestnuts. They didn't laugh and they didn't fight nor threw sarcastic comebacks at each other. They didn't have they're usual witty banter nor the crude jokes and deep down he knows. He knows that they never will.

* * *

><p>He remembers still. He remembers like it was yesterday.<p>

It was raining then. It was raining when she was buried. They all left one by one after placing a yellow daffodil each. Then after a while, Alice and Frank left. Then Wormtail. Then Prongs and Lily had to go as well because she was close to fainting. And pretty soon it was only him and Moony.

The rain didn't stop. They could hear the drumming sound it made as they hit the umbrella Moony held for the both of them. The rain grew heavier.

He remembers Moony telling him they should go as it looks like the rain wouldn't stop any time soon. He remembers saying that Moony could go first. He'll stick around for a little bit. He remembers Moony sighing and offering him his umbrella. He remembers refusing and saying Moony needs it more than he does what with his shitty immune system. He meant it as a joke but none of them found the strength to laugh, none of them found their circumstances to be amusing.

Moony eventually left, not forgetting to remind him that he too should go soon. He remembers nodding before Moony disapparated.

But he didn't, he remembers. He stayed longer than what he promised his friend. He stood there unmoving until the rain somewhat subsided.

He remembers she likes the rain. She likes the coldness it brings. She likes walking on the damp grass barefoot after the rain and she loves the pitter patter sound it makes whilst hitting the windows.

He hates it.

It was one of the many things they didn't have in common, the rain.

He wished it could have been different. He wished it hadn't been her. He'd give anything just to see her smirk at him again. Just to hear her derisive snort whenever she thinks he said something obnoxious. Just to hear her say something sardonic to him; to call him a git, a tosser, or an arse or whatever insult she could lay on him. Just to have another battle of wits with her.

Just to feel her warm lips pressed to his and the feel of her plush body against him.

He would give and do absolutely anything. Heck, he'd dance in the rain with her. He'd even let her ride his motorbike—alone if she wants to.

But he can't. He can't do anything anymore. It's over. Marlene McKinnon has fallen.

He didn't know just how much time had passed. He just stood there unmoving until he felt a shiver run through him due to his drenched state. Until finally, albeit reluctantly, he decides it's time to go.

He pulled a flower out of his coat pocket: a white lily.

Contrary to what everyone thought, yellow daffodils were not her favorite. She likes them, yes but white lilies, he remembers, were her absolute favorite.

He placed it on her grave along with the many yellow daffodils on it. He remembers reading the carvings on her tombstone for the umpteenth time.

_Marlene Allyson Macalister McKinnon_

_03 April 1960 – 18 July 1981_

_Daughter. Sister. Friend_

_Her bravery and sacrifice will not be in vain. She will be missed._

_May her soul rest in peace._

He stepped back and took one last fleeting look at her grave before disaparating.

* * *

><p>As he stood on her grave now remembering yet again the first time he had been there, he asks himself how long has it been.<p>

He looked at the bouquet of white Lilies he held in his hands and counted them off.

_'Ah, yes'_ he thinks_ 'It's been 14 years now eh?'_

"Sorry for visiting just now." He chuckles "I've been held up, see."

He puts the bouquet on her grave, one for every year that has passed, and kisses his fingers before placing it on top of her tombstone.

He smirked. He still thinks they should've carved 'Lover' in it too.

He surveys her grave one last time before turning away and disapparating.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's note:<strong> **I'm feeling a little depressed and here's the outcome.

Reviews will be very much appreciated.

Thank you.

_Revised: May 21, 2012_


	4. Non Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Oh, dearies you know I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Non-Birthday

**Genre:** Friendship

**Prompt:** #24 – Stones

**Dedication: **To all of us celebrating our birthday on the month of July.

* * *

><p>...<p>

In which he doesn't like celebrating his birthday.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>23rd November 1966<strong>_

"I hate birthdays." A just turned seven-years-old Sirius Black muttered throwing another stone in the water and watching it skip.

It was his seventh birthday and in the wizarding world, seventh birthdays are as big of a deal as seventeenth birthdays. It's one of the highlights in a child's life especially in pureblood families. After all, it's not everyday a child gets to be of age to be introduced formally to the whole pureblood population and the whole of the high society circle.

His parents (though it was mostly his mother who did all the planning, his father just gave her the family vault's key) had thrown him a massive party at their house. All of the most influential and powerful witches and wizards and pure blood wizarding families were invited and he was sure his parents are busy socializing and bridging contacts.

Meanwhile, he's out on the pond at the back of their house skipping stones.

He knows he'll be in trouble when his mother sees him: his hair a mess, his robes all dirtied and slightly wet and his brand new shoes all muddy. He'll be scolded thoroughly and be dragged by his ear back to his party.

He scoffed at the thought. _His _party. Yeah, right. He doesn't even know half of the people there. Heck, he probably doesn't know anyone there except maybe for his cousins and some of their other relatives and he doesn't even like them. In fact, he hates the lot of them. It wasn't his party. It's a party arranged by his parents to gain more connections and influence and (quite possibly) to find him a suitable bride to marry when he comes of age, all under the pretenses of his seventh birthday party. In fact, he was quite sure the reason why his mother will drag him inside the moment she sees him is to meet whoever the 'lucky' soul they've agreed and arranged to be his betrothed.

He scowled and shook his head to get rid of the absurd thought.

Really, he doesn't even want a party. And if he did want a party it most certainly wouldn't be like this. What kind of a seven year old birthday party doesn't have a chocolate fountain anyway? He can't even eat his birthday cake nor touch his presents! And instead of entertainment, his parents invited the Minister for Magic! He doesn't even know him! And he doesn't care how important he is. Unless he can eat fire and breathe it through his nose, maybe then he'd care.

Nobody even bothered to greet him a simple 'Happy Birthday' ever since he woke up this morning.

"Stupid party. I hate birthdays." He grumbled.

"Why's that?" asked a small voice.

"Huh?" He stopped halfway of throwing a stone and whipped his head around in surprise. So quick, he almost had a whiplash. He frowned when he saw it was only a girl. A daughter of one of the guests he presumed.

"I asked why you hate birthdays."

"None of your business." He said scowling at her.

The girl just looked at him with wide pale blue eyes as if expecting a different answer. He turned away from her gaze and resumed to throw the stone he was holding in the water and watching it skip.

"So, whatcha doin'?" The girl continued to pester him, oblivious to his foul mood.

He turned yet again and glared when he saw her coming towards his direction.

"Are you blind? Do you not see that I'm skipping stones?" he said in a tone a little bit more rude than what he intended and more so than his usual.

Now, normally Sirius Black is a polite child. What with all the polishing his tutors and parents are doing to him and all the lessons on how to act accordingly as a member of the most ancient and noble house of Black. Why, he can even honestly say that—at least most of the time—he's quite charming.

But he's just not in the mood to be charming or pleasant or even remotely polite. Not when his supposed birthday party is turned into the social event of possibly the year; and not to mention it's getting quite late and he hasn't even touch nor seen his cake, in which case one would definitely be in a foul mood.

"Skipping stones eh? Sounds like fun." She said beside him.

Sirius nearly jumped a mile. When did she get there? He hadn't felt her sat beside him.

"Why are you even here?" he looked at her confused, exasperated "Shouldn't you be inside stuffing your face with all the candies and sweets the house elves had prepared? And who the hell are you anyway?" he demanded suddenly aware that he didn't know this person he was talking to for the last ten minutes.

The girl looked at him with wide pale blue eyes.

"Oh, me?" she blinked pointing to herself.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, I'm asking the tree behind you, of course you."

She stood up and dusted off the dirt on her robes.

"I'm Marlene." She smiled oblivious to the sarcastic remark the Black heir just made and extended a small hand. "You're that boy, right? The celebrant? Siri..Siwi…Sirus..Si—"

"It's Sirirus." He supplied taking pity on the girl and putting her out of the misery of pronouncing his name pointedly ignoring her outstretched hand.

She beamed at him. "Yeah that! Siri-us!" she exclaimed still having difficulty in pronouncing his name. He didn't seem to mind. He's used to children his age having difficulty pronouncing his name

From where she stands, the light of the moon is hitting her perfectly, illuminating her. He took this chance to look at her closely. Curly blonde locks almost golden, pale blue eyes and the familiar pure-blood wizarding family symbol embedded on her immaculate and no doubt expensive dress robes.

Ah, he recognizes her now. She must be a McKinnon, one of the most powerful and infamous pure blood wizarding families. She's probably the youngest child of the McKinnons as of now and from what he heard, the only female off spring in over a century.

"Why aren't you at the party, Siri-us?" she asked throwing a stone in the water, mimicking his earlier actions.

"Because it sucks." He answered watching her stone flop on the water, a smirk tugging at his lips as he chanced a glance at her pouting face. He threw his own stone and watched it skip. "Stupid birthdays, can't even have my presents." He mumbled barely audible.

Marlene sat beside him again and just stared at her lap.

"I don't have a present for you but my mummy and daddy brought this huge box—" she made gestures of her hands and arms of how big the box is "—covered in sparkly wrapping paper and a pretty bow. My big brothers made a bet on what's inside it. I don't know what's inside it but they say it's for the birthday boy." She said before pausing and seemingly thinking about something.

Sirius just stared at her.

"I don't have something that big." She said sounding disappointed and apologetic. "All I have is this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a chocolate in a red and yellow wrapper.

She smiled at him. "Happy bir—" she stopped and looked down, a finger on her chin as if thinking. "Oh, wait. You said you hate birthdays."

Marlene looked at him again, now grinning. "Happy non-birthday, Siri-us!"

She placed the chocolate in his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Sirius touched the spot where she kissed him. Despite her simple chocolate and her unusual greeting he couldn't help but think that it was the best present and the best birthday greeting he ever had.

And despite himself, Sirius smiled and said thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I was planning to upload this last July 18 (my birthday) but I've been busy these past few days with my post-Potter depression and with school.

Thanks for the reviews by the way. It really made me feel great. :)

Read and Review you guys! :D

_Revised: May 21, 2012_


	5. Flowers

**Title:** Flowers

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Prompt:** #8 – Allergies

**Dedication:** For all of us slightly unlucky people who are allergic to seafood, shellfish, dust, (and of course) flowers, and just about anything. The joys of having red blotchy skin, dry heaving, vomiting, uncontrollable sneezing and coughing fit and the annoying-to-hell itches and other sickness that comes with having an allergic reaction. Cheers, loves.

* * *

><p>...<p>

In which he tries to be romantic but ends up failing tragically.

...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear I honestly don't know! I'm so, <em>so<em> sorry!" a sixteen-year-old Sirius Black repeatedly apologized as Madame Pomfrey shoved him out of the Hospital Wing.

"Run along now, Mr. Black. She'll be fine by tomorrow morning, I assure you."

"But…I…" he looked as if he'd still insist on staying before sighing "Okay. Tell her I'm sorry again would you?"

The matron nodded "I think she heard enough of it but I will."

He thanked her before trudging back to the Gryffindor tower. His friends had long since left him after he insisted on staying until he's sure that she's okay. He mentally kicked himself. The only time he tries to be romantic and this is what happens. He should've known that something like this would happen. He's not exactly known to be romantic. Heck, he was sure none of his family was known to be remotely_ loving_ let alone romantic.

So, what the fuck was he thinking trying to be one?

He kept berating himself throughout his short journey to the Gryffindor tower that by the time he reached the common room he was beyond feeling miserable.

He quickly spotted his friends by the fireplace. James and Remus were playing wizard's chess while Peter was chatting with Lily and her friends.

James spotted him and waved him over. He walked to them and gave a nod in greeting.

"How is she?" Lily asked the moment he was within earshot.

He sank on a couch. "Pomfrey says she's fine now and she can go tomorrow." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Merlin, I'm such an idiot."

Lily bit her lip. Sirius looked really downright dejected. It was very unusually to see him like that, not to mention a bit unnerving, with the way he was slumped and his face buried in his hands he looked as if he was told Christmas would never come again. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him and despite herself Lily stood from where she was seated and sat beside Sirius, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying about her, Black. It's Marlene. She's a tough cookie. She'll live." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

Sirius looked at her aghast. "How can you say that? You're her best friend! You should've been out for my blood the moment you heard of it!" he exclaimed whilst making wild gestures with his hands "In fact, her brothers are probably digging my grave now!"

The red-head rolled her eyes. "You're so overly dramatic, Black. It's just an allergic reaction, it's not like you pulled an Unforgivable on her and killed her. Besides, you didn't do it on purpose did you?" She looked to be considering this for a moment. "You didn't did you?" she asked suspicious.

"What? Merlin, no!"

She nodded. "Just checking. And I don't think it's necessary for me to punish you or whatever it is you're thinking. Seeing you in this state is more than enough. Besides," she smirked "I have to save some for Marlene don't I?"

Sirius groaned. Frankly, he just wanted to kill himself.

Screw that. Her brothers are probably out to get him now.

After years of constant bickering, two years of flirting and secret snogging in broom cupboards; after a week of painstakingly practicing on how to ask her out without sounding like a cocky, conceited git, after the humiliation he suffered from the other Marauders for practicing his lines on them; after swallowing his ego (Remus said it was only natural for him to choke on it, the git) he finally had the balls to ask Marlene McKinnon out on a proper date.

Well, technically they've been out a number of times before but they never really bothered labeling them as _dates._

Mind you, it was really hard work. He wasn't used to asking girls out in a formal way. Most of the time girls were the ones who usually ask him out (in which Remus says he's such a lady). And if on the rare occasion _he_ did the asking he usually does it casually (tactlessly, Remus says).

It's not that his hard work didn't pay off. Oh no, he got the desired result and had managed it spectacularly. He managed to land a date with Marlene without sounding like a complete arse.

At first, she looked at him suspiciously looking as though she's testing the waters (really, after he asked her _politely, _Remus even said so).

Then again who could blame her? They never really asked if the other wanted to go they just automatically do. It's like, a silent agreement or something.

But after much deliberation she answered with a careless shrug and an 'Eh, what the heck.' Before smiling and saying yes.

Today was supposed to be perfect. He had everything planned out and all, but no. he just had to fuck it up.

He groaned yet again.

"Can somebody just kill me now?" he moaned miserably.

James turned from his and Remus's game to look sympathetically at his friend.

"It's not your fault, Padfoot."

Sirius slowly looked up at this as if something has just dawned on him. Ah, he remembers now.

"No." he said "You're right. It wasn't my fault."

"That's the spirit, Padfoot!" James grinned completely unaware of what was coming his way.

"Of course it wasn't my fault." Sirius said "It was yours!" he exclaimed pointing a furious finger at James whilst glaring.

James looked affronted.

"Me? What did I do?"

"If _you_ hadn't suggested getting those bloody flowers, I _never_ would've thought about it and all of this could've been avoided! " He waved his hands around making wild gestures.

"I didn't forced you to did I? I merely suggested it! And I didn't tell you to get those damned flowers you git!" James pointed out looking quite indignant. "Besides, being her..._frienemy_ and all, one would think you'd know what flowers to give her." He reasoned turning to Peter to ask if _'frienemy'_ is even a word.

"I hate to be the one to point this but Prongs is right." Remus added his eyes not leaving the chessboard "Queen to E5. Jame, you loose."

Remus' black Queen was ready to smash James' white King to smithereens before the white King stood up from his throne and threw down his crown.

"That's dirty! I was reasoning with Padfoot! I wasn't paying attention!"

"You said so yourself you weren't paying attention. Hand me my five galleons please." Remus held out his hand smiling innocently at James which only irked the latter more.

"Dirty, stinking cheater." He grumbled while he handed Remus his five galleons.

"Thank you."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, Prongs. I don't swing that way." Remus replied smirking.

The others laughed at this (even Sirius managed a small smile) except James.

"And I told you she was allergic to Daisies did I not?" Lily piped in returning to the subject at hand.

That too. After he spent _three whole fucking hours_ trying to decide what flower he would transfigure the quills into only to find out she was allergic to them. He should've stuck with the classic roses.

"Yeah, well I don't trust you." Sirius said to Lily.

She sighed. "You have _serious_ trust issues, Black. Really, I wasn't planning on messing up you and Marlene. Get over yourself."

"Told you you should've gone for chocolates instead." Remus said.

"Oh, yeah because chocolate solves everything doesn't it, Moony?"

"Of course it does."

"You should try that next time, Black." Lily said agreeing with Remus. "Marlene loves chocolate but she hates the ones with raisins on them, other than that she'll eat any kind of chocolate. You should give her some tomorrow. You know, as a piece offering."

He sighed. He'll try chocolates tomorrow. He just wish she doesn't hex him to oblivion before he even gets the chance.

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw the moment she woke up was Sirius Black's anxious face. She hadn't even properly registered where she was when already, Sirius had burst into a babble of apologies and flowers and whatnot and frankly, she didn't know what he's saying anymore.<p>

Sirius continued on with his apology. He didn't care if he was making a fool out of himself. He's just glad she's not in a sneezing fit anymore and it looked like she was breathing properly now, and her face wasn't horribly red and blotchy like it did yesterday and instead had returned to its natural peach color. And really, he just wants her to know how genuinely sorry he really is.

"I'm sorry I gave you Daisies. I didn't know you were allergic to them. I swear I didn't. I'm really sorry. I'd understand if you never want to see me anymore and if you're going to hex me to the other side of Scotland but I just want you to know that I—"

He was cut off when she laughed.

He frowned. Really, what is with this girl? He's _bloody _well pouring his heart out here. He's _apologizing. The_ Sirius Black is actually _apologizing_. He's actually saying the word 'sorry'. It practically tastes like vinegar on his tongue. And she had the audacity to laugh at him?

Nevertheless he likes her laugh. It's better than having her shout profanities beyond his vocabulary at him, much better indeed.

She tried to stop her laughter but in vain for she's still bursting into fits of giggle every now and then.

Sirius waited patiently for her to stop laughing. He's a bit peeved at being laughed at after his much sincere apology but a bit embarrassed at the same time now that he realizes how he must have sounded. He probably sounded like a sappy git.

Her laughter eventually ceased but the mirth in her eye is still evident. Wiping a tear from her eye due to her laughter she looked at him and said, "Oh, Black never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd live to see the day the oh-so-great, high and mighty Sirius Orion Black would be begging for my forgiveness, practically on his knees, at my mercy." She said this slowly looking at him with those ever blue and glinting mischievous eyes and smirking.

Captivated by her eyes, he had managed to look away with much difficulty and mumbled "Yeah, well, it's a once in a blue moon occurrence."

Neither of them spoke for a while and the silence stretched to what felt like hours. Her, seating up on her bed her face blank and he trying to gauge what she's thinking.

"White lilies." She said as soon as it sunk on her what he was babbling and apologizing for earlier.

"What?"

"My favorite flowers, white lilies."

A sheepish smile made its way to his handsome face as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'll remember that."

"You better."

"After I saw what happened to you yesterday? I think this information will be one of those things that will forever be imprinted in my mind." He said looking apologetic yet again. "For now here" he put the box of chocolate on her lap "Evans said you like chocolates."

She positively beamed at him before opening the box and popping a piece in her mouth.

"Evans said you hate the one with raisins on them so I got you th-"

"Uh, Sirius?" she cuts him off "What's in this?" she asked mid-chew.

"Um, Macadamias I think."

Her eyes widened as she gave him a look that clearly says _'Are you really trying to kill me?'_

One look on her face was enough to make him panic "You're allergic to them too, aren't you? Oh, Merlin! I knew I should've gotten you the plain ones! Oh bloody fu-"

At his panicked face, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Relax, _Siri_" she said, using the nickname the girls that fawn on him use. Once both of them have calmed down she popped another piece into her mouth. "I'm just messin' with ya."

Sirius' face reddened in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Fucking hell, Marlene!" he exclaimed "You scared the shining crap out of me! I thought you—I—you were—"

He never got to finish his sentence as he was once again cut off when Marlene McKinnon kissed him on the mouth whilst pushing a piece of chocolate on his mouth by her tongue. She continued kissing him taking advantage of his shock and exploring every cavern of his mouth. She'd never so much as given a guy a smooch on the lips but with Sirius, it seems as if the moment her lips touched his something urges her to continue the kiss further. Her original plan was only to shut him up but instead she found herself enjoying the bittersweet taste of Sirius Black. And she discovered that Sirius and chocolate go quite well together, quite well indeed.

She pulled back before he can respond to the kiss. She smirked at a still red Sirius, from his anger still or the kiss she didn't know and quite frankly didn't care. She thinks he looks cute when he blushes, completely different from the smug and overly confident Sirius Black.

She leaned back on her bed again and popped another chocolate in her mouth.

"Now about our date today, I was thinking maybe we could go to…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Again, sorry for the super late update. A lot had been going on lately and between school and debate tournaments and finals I haven't got the chance to write. Every day I go home and all I want is to crash and just practically marry my bed. Siriusly. LOL. But, yeah I've been very busy.

But hey, good news is it's the end of the first semester and today is the official start of my semestral break! I have a month and 3 days to write lots and upload! Hurray!

You lot know the drill. Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome! :)

_Revised: May 21, 2012_


	6. His Fear

**Title:** Fear

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Prompt:** #35 – What if?

**Dedication:** For _us _and what could have been if we weren't so _damn _scared.

* * *

><p>…<p>

In which she was his biggest fear.

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>1976<strong>_

Sirius Black had never been afraid of anything.

In fact he likes to think of himself as a remarkably brave individual. He's not one that could be easily scared off of something.

Trolls? Acromantulas? Boggarts? Dragons?

Psh. Try running off with a werewolf every full moon.

Dark Magic?

His family name alone screams of dark magic.

Death Eaters?

Please, he grew up with a bunch of them. He can take them on any time.

Dementors?

He knows how to cast a patronus since fifth year. He's rather skilled with it if he do say so himself.

Lord Voldemort?

Oh, you mean that bald dude without a nose? Yeah, right.

Death?

Why, he'll greet death welcomingly when his time comes. Maybe invite him for some tea even.

Sirius Black's courage is unquestionable indeed.

But then again Sirius is not dumb. Sure, he may be young, conceited and a bit idealistic still but he's not an idiot. He knows there must be something out there that could scare him out of his wits, make him cower in a corner or, _Merlin forbid_, even come crying for his mother's protection (which is most unlikely). He knows there's something—someone—that could scare him shitless. He just doesn't know what—or who it is yet.

Then something happened or rather, _she _happened. He didn't know what, when or how it happened exactly but it just did. All he knows is that he woke up one day and realized that Marlene McKinnon had managed to get under his skin. The weird thing though is that it doesn't seem to bother him one bit.

Then next thing he knew he was hooked. He was addicted. He couldn't get enough of her. It was like he was constantly on high. She was everywhere around him and he was abso-_fucking_-lutely loving it.

But then it came. A feeling he hadn't felt before. It was as if there was a growing pit in his stomach and it's making him feel nauseous. His high was quickly gone and was replaced by the feeling of falling twenty feet from the sky. His nerves were going haywire and he felt restless.

Fear.

It was such an unpleasant feeling. He didn't quite know why he suddenly felt it. It's as if somebody turned on a switch in him and then he just felt it, but what triggered it?

Then he saw her coming at him, striding confidently through the corridors as if she owns the place. Her oh-so-blue eyes glinting mischievously as always and a lovely smirk plastered on her face.

Sirius' heart thumped in his chest. It was like a bludger had hit him in the stomach as realization hit him. It hit him so hard he almost staggered.

Marlene McKinnon.

The first time Sirius felt fear was when he realized he was falling for Marlene McKinnon.

He was falling—and he was falling _fast_. And he dreaded it because he knows that if he doesn't do something about it he's surely going to fall hard and he's not sure if she'll be there ready to catch him.

He figures she probably won't.

Because Marlene McKinnon is his best friend.

And even though Sirius doesn't know who came up with it he was sure that there's an unwritten rule—_law _somewhere, somehow that you should never ever, _under any circumstances_, fall for your best friend.

Because Marlene McKinnon is a lot like him.

She's a free spirit, a thrill seeker and she doesn't hang around for too long. He'd seen the guys she'd left behind, seen them chase after her like lost puppies and he'd seen her not give them so much as a second glance.

And Sirius as hell didn't want to be the one left behind.

* * *

><p><em>*Click*<em>

"_What the—?"_

"_Just so I have proof that this time it really wasn't me."_

"_This isn't what it looks like."_

"_Hn. Of course it isn't, Gid."_

"_Marls…"_

"_Don't 'Marls' me, _Prewett_."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1977 November<strong>_

Sirius found her in the common room in the wee hours of the morning, one week after her break-up. She was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment and her Potions book propped open in front of her.

He sighed.

She has been like this for the past week. He had gotten one week of detention from Slughorn for causing a ruckus during their Potions class. He'd always come in the Gryffindor tower rather late—sometimes in the wee hours of the morning—after his detentions and a quick trip to the kitchens and for the past week, without fail, she would be in the common room hunched over an essay or another.

He strode over to her from the portrait hole and sat beside her.

"Damn, McKinnon with the way you're going you'd give Moony and Evans a run for their money."

She seemed startled by his presence and had nearly jumped when she heard him spoke.

"Oh, hey, Sirius. I didn't notice you there."

He snorted. "You barely noticed me come in. I mean, how could you? With the way you were scribbling I'm surprised you even heard me." He said rolling his eyes.

She laughed but it didn't seem natural to Sirius. He looked at her seriously.

"Why are you doing this, Marls?"

She looked at him funny. "What? As if you didn't know. I'm on the verge of failing Potions if you must know. And I'm doing this because I don't want my mother to chop my head off when I get home." She said whilst rolling her eyes.

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "You know that's not what I meant."

Marlene avoided his gaze and went back to scribbling profusely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what happened with Prewett."

"Of course you do. Everybody does. We broke up and that's it."

"I know why."

Next thing he knows she was curled up in his arms crying and sobbing her eyes out. Sirius just held her and ran a hand through her hair repeatedly. And as he hears her repeatedly say "It hurts. It_ fucking_ hurts, Black." all he could think was _'I know. It hurts me too.' _

* * *

><p>The next day he walked up to Gideon Prewett and punched him square on the face. He didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner. He should've done it the moment he heard about it (or when they started dating even). He was about to land another blow and continue to pulverize Gideon's face when James stopped him.<p>

"That was for Marlene." He said through gritted teeth, glaring at Gideon before turning and walking away.

Walking back to Gryffindor tower, he had half the mind to tell Marlene everything. How he really did like her as more than a best friend and how it was not about just sex. How it was more than just the snogging and the shagging, that it was _much more_ than that. How it was a mistake that they ended_ them_. How they are _not_ better off as just 'best friends with benefits' and if she was willing to take him back and start over.

But he can't. He can't because he's abruptly stopped by that unpleasant feeling yet again that was creeping through his system like a virus. It was the same sinking feeling on his guts, the strong feeling of nausea and of his throat drying.

The second time Sirius felt fear was when he realized he was so scared to hurt Marlene again.

He'd seen how Gideon broke her and he himself had done it before and it put even their friendship in a strain. It tore him to hold a sobbing Marlene, to see a tough and seemingly unbreakable Marlene McKinnon break. It tore him to pieces all the more then when it was him that had caused her to be hurt and broken before. It made him think of the day she'd be broken again and it'd be just like before when he couldn't hold her in his arms because he was the one who caused it.

No, he thought resolutely, he would not let that happen again. No one is allowed to hurt Marlene, especially not him.

That's why when Marlene remarked in their seventh year that they _were_ better off as best friends he didn't find it in himself to argue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1980<em>**

He remembers when he finally overcame his fears.

He didn't quite know how he did it. It just suddenly happened.

"I think I love you, Marls."

It wasn't exactly the same as the three-words-eight-letter phrase that girls wanted to hear but then again Marlene wasn't like other girls.

Despite his unsure statement, a slow grin crept on her face and her ever blue eyes shown brighter than ever before slapping him in the arm and saying "Took you long enough, you git."

He remembered saying that he's not promising that he will never hurt her because knowing himself he knows there will probably be times that he might hurt her but he wants her to know that whatever he will do, whatever _stupid_ things he will do, he doesn't mean it and that he will never hurt her intentionally.

When he was finished she laughed and quipped how he sounded sappy and so un-Sirius with his little speech. Nonetheless, she nodded and said that it was fine. She knows there will be times where things wouldn't be smooth and easy between them and she's okay with it. She knows and she understands.

And for a moment everything was okay. For a moment nothing was wrong. For a moment the war didn't matter, the Death Eaters didn't matter and even You-Know-Who didn't matter. For a moment they were oblivious to all that was happening outside of them. For a moment everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1981 June<em>**

In the afternoon of June 16, 1981 news of an Order member being killed reached Sirius' ears. He was fighting off Death Eaters in an attack at Diagon Alley when the news reached them. The moment he heard about it, he felt panic course through his body as only one thought ran through his head: Marlene.

He tried to get back to the headquarters as soon as possible and when he got there almost all of the members were there and majority of them were huddling over someone in the middle of the room.

As he approached them, he found himself selfishly thinking, _'Not, Marls. Please, anyone but Marls.'_

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her rush over to him looking crestfallen. She stopped in front of him and looked at him like a lost child before lunging and wrapping her arms around him and letting out a sob.

He wrapped his arms around her as well as he shuffled them to the front of the other members, still curious as to who had fallen.

He wished he hadn't.

Remus was hunched over a lifeless body of Dorcas Meadowes, his fiancée.

His breath hitched as he stared at the lifeless form of their friend.

And maybe it was paranoia or the weight of the situation or just his curiosity in general but the question of _'What if it was Marlene?'_ entered his brain.

And then as if on cue the body of Dorcas lying still was replaced by an image of Marlene in the same position as Dorcas and him in Remus' place.

He felt the color drained from his face as cold washed through every fiber of his being. He felt that growing pit in his stomach yet again only this time it was larger and the feeling of nausea was stronger. The urge to throw up was so great that he would've if not for the girl crying in his arms and the fact that he was frozen in place.

The third time Sirius felt fear was when he realized just how much the prospect of losing Marlene scared –no, _terrified_ him—and the fact of how highly possible it was to happen.

When he had related this to her he had held his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"You won't loose me." She said

In the evening of July 18, 1981 Sirius Black's greatest and only fear had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, not my best but I tried. Read and review, please?

_Revised: May 21, 2012_


	7. Slave

**Title:** Slave (sequel to Quidditch)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Prompt:** #12 – Dishes

**Dedication: **To my future boyfriend (_if _I'd have one that is), be prepared.

* * *

><p>...<p>

In which he was her bitch.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

"Siiiiriiiiuusss~!"

_(grumbles) _"Yes? *choke**grumble* M-mistress? "

_(in a haughty voice) _"Won't you go get me something to drink, love? I'm quite parched."

"_What?_ You-you're"_ (deep breath and a forced smile) _"You're practically beside the fridge. Get it yourself?"

"Hmm? What's that?"

_(mumbles) _"Nothing. I'll go get you your drink."

_(smirks) _"That's what I thought."

(sigh)"This is going to be a looong week."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

"Oi, mate! Wanna go have a drink? It's been ages since we last got smashed. What d'you say? We could—"

_(sigh) _"I can't."

"—go to—say wha?"

"I can't."

"…but—but why?"

"…"

_(amused smile) _"You can't be serious."

"What're you talking about? I'm always—oh, forget it. I'm too bummed right now I can't even finish my own pun."

"Surely she's still not holding the bet over you?"

"I'm sorry, Moony. Have you never met Marly? You know, Marlene McKinnon? The bird who made you walk through the halls of Hogwarts for a day in a skirt in fifth year because of a bet you lost—"

_(wince and turns red) _"Okay, okay! Sheesh. You just had to remind me, didn't you?"

_(snigger) _"Hee-hee. I remember that one. I must say, Moony you look quite good in a skirt. You do have the legs for it."

_(glares) _"Shut up, Peter."

_(sighs and ruffles hair) _"Gotta go, mates. My *whispers* awaits."

"Wait. What? You're what awaits? _Mistress?_ Merlin! She even wants you to call her that? Oh, that's Marly alright. Actually, I'm surprised she didn't go for 'Queen.'"_ (rolls eyes)_

_(sheepish smile whilst rubbing his nape)_"Well, that part's kind of my idea actually."

_(laughter)_

"You are so whipped!"

_(scoffs)_"I don't want to hear that from _you _of all people."

"That's different. I'm not Lily's bitch as you are Marly's."_ (smirk)_

_(sputter)_ "What the—I'm not Marly's bitch!"

"Good luck, mate. You still have five more days of that bet."

"Seeing you lot makes me want to be an eternal bachelor."

"Gee, thanks, Wormy. Really." _(nods and turns around) _"See you wankers next week. _If _I'm still alive that is."

"Eh. You'll survive. Besides, you better be. You still owe me five galleons!"

_(turns around walking backwards)_ "Git! Just let it go! Think of it as you helping me get by this hell of a week!"

_(snorts) _"As if. I ain't a philanthropist! Now scram before your _mistress_ decided to whip you!"

_(laughter)_

_(glares) _"Arses, the lot of you!"

_(more laughter)_

—_Apparition—_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

On Tuesday morning Lily Potter was quite sure she was seeing things when she stepped inside of WalMart and found Sirius Black surveying the isle of feminine products.

Lily could think of a number of reasons why she was _positively_ and _absolutely_ sure she was having hallucinations.

First, Sirius _hates _grocery shopping. The man would rather eat pizza and take out for the rest of his natural life than actually go grocery shopping. Second, he hates Muggle transportation. Even having possessed of a motorbike, he prefers it soaring through the sky rather than on the ground. Third, as much as Sirius hates shopping for food there is nothing in the world that could rival his hate towards grocery shopping for feminine products_—_especially tampons.

So, it is perfectly understandable as to why Lily Potter was convinced that pregnancy makes her go bananas.

_(narrows eyes)_ "What in the name of Merlin?"

_(turns around and groans) _"Oh, Merlin please no."

"Sirius?"

_(sighs; shakes head and smiles) _"The one and only. Hey, Lily how's the baby coming?"

_(bemused smile; raised brows) "_Since when do you do grocery shopping?_"_

_(rolls eyes) _"Hn. As if James hasn't told you of my _lovely _disposition yet."

_(laughs) _"Oh my God! Don't tell me she's still holding that bet over your head?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're her best friend aren't you?"_ (sigh) _"I swear you and Moony think so much a like it's a wonder you chose an idiot like Prongs over Moony."_ (reaches for a tampon; frowns)_

_(smirk) _"Exactly. If I had married Remus we'll just cancel each other out whereas James makes me feel like a total genius."_ (pause) _"Well, most of the time besides,"_ (shrugs) _"I don't think Drocas'll appreciate me stealing her man."_ (laughs)_

_(chuckle and nods) _"True, true."_ (smirks) _"Hey, Lils what d'ya say? Be the kind loving soul you are and help a friend in need? Help me finish grocery shopping? I promise I'll treat you to Florean and Fortesque's after we're done."_ (pleading eyes) "Please?"_

_(hums) _"I don't normally succumb to bribes—no matter how tempting they are—and would much rather amuse myself and watch you suffer and panic over what tampons Marly prefers but I'm feeling generous today and since you asked nicely sure, why not?"

"Great! Thanks, Flower!"

"I'll take you on that offer though. I hope you know how much ice cream a pregnant lady can eat." _(sing-song)_

Sirius groaned. He has a feeling he'd be broke by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

"Sirius! The landlady called. We're due for this month's rent!"

"What? Marly, I paid last month! It's your turn to pay the rent."

"Don't forget the bet."_ (sing-song)_

"Darn it!"_ (sighs) _"Well, there goes the new tires I've been meaning to buy."_ (puppy dog eyes)_

_(laughs) _"Oh, don't try that with me. I _invented_ that."

_(shrugs) _"Eh, it's worth a shot."

"Oh, and don't forget to do the laundry. It's been piling up."

_(groans) _"When will this week be over?"

_(smirks) _"Better get started on those chores now, love! After all they aren't going to do themselves. Chop! Chop!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 <strong>

"…well?"

_(spits) _"This is shite, Sirius."

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to cook!"

"I didn't expect it to be this bad!"

"What did you expect? That it was going to be gourmet or something? I grew up with Kreacher's cooking. Kreacher! And I don't even eat them half the time—"

"Exactly! You'd think you'd learn to cook for yourself!"

"—and if you've happen to forget I lived the majority of my life in Hogwarts, Mckinnon. Where food is _served and free_ to take any time of the day. And I lived at James' house after fifth year remember? They have a house elf who cooks and Dorea as well. Why would I bother learn to cook when food—_heavenly food_—is served and free? Besides, I'm a bloke. Did you really expect I'd know how to cook much less work a stove?"

"True you are an idiot when it comes to—but that's not the point! You should've at least—"

"And last time I checked you grew up the same as me. I don't see you cooking or at least learning to cook—"

"Touché."

"—and you're a woman! Isn't that, like, a requirement or something?"

_(gasps) _"You sexist pig! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm obliged to know how to sodding cook! Not every woman is required to have culinary skills!"

"And not all blokes—hell, blokes in general are not required to have such skills either!"

_(heavy breathing)_

"…"

"…"

"Let's just order take out."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

"Are you still holding that bet over Sirius?"

_(exasperated sigh)_ "For the last time the bet was for a week. Of course I still am!"

"I really don't get the whole point of it. I mean,"_ (__sips tea—) _"it's not like you haven't got the bloke wrap around your fingers already."

_(snorts) _"Coming from the lady who makes her husband go for an ice creamrun in the middle of the bloody night and use pregnancy as an excuse. I mean, _ginger_ flavored ice cream, _seriously_? I don't know whether to feel sorry for James or laugh at the absurdity of it all."

_(giggles) _"_Ginger _flavored ice cream, Lils? Is that your way of getting back at James?"

_(rolls eyes) _"Oh, please. This is totally different. That git did this to me. Making me look like a fucking whale and crave ginger fucking ice cream." _(mutters darkly)_

"But seriously, Marly Lily's right. Give Sirius a break perhaps? For Merlin's sake the bloke's breaking his back waiting on your every whim!"

_(scoffs)_"Oh, please. Don't try and pin this on me. It's his fault he lost the bet."_ (mumbles) _"Harpies will loose against the Cannons. Pah! He'd be rotting six feet under before that happens!"

_(_sigh_)_ "You and your Quidditch. I swear you two are perfect for each other."

"Besides, d'you have any idea how mighty sexy it is to see Sirius on domestic mode? Merlin! I swear it makes me want to jump his bones every time. Don't tell me you don't find your men sexy when they're all domestic? Hmm?"

"…"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

_(moan)_

_(groan)_

_(heavy breathing)_

"_Siri*gasp*Sirius!"_

The bedroom on the right side down the hall was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure for the past three hours and inside are two figures engaged in a rather heated battle for dominance over the other. The smell of sex and sweat lingered around the room, limbs entangled, hands roamed and two bodies moved in perfect synchronization.

_(gasp) "There. Right*gasp* there."_

_(grunts)_

"_Harder! Faster!"_

_(smirks) "As you wish."_

_(heavy breathing)_

_(moan)_

_(groan)_

"_Siri*gasp*us!"_

_(grunt)_

_(heavy breathing_)__

"You couldn't have just_—_" _(__breathes) "_ _—_used me like this for the_—_"_ (__breathes) _""—past six days?"

_(_s_mirk) _"Of course I've thought—" _(__breathes) _"—about it but it's so fun_—" (breathes) _"_ —_to have you do all my —" (_breathes) _"_ —_bidding and_—"_

_(snorts) _"Don't I already do that?"

"—besides, there's something _incredibly sexy _about you being in domestic mode. To be honest half the time I was ordering you around I was trying not to jump you and shag you senseless. I think it's against the Master-Slave Law." _(smirk)_

_(blank stare)_ "You should've just gone with it y'know. I wouldn't have held it against you, really. I'd actually prefer that you did."

_(laughs)_"Ah, well the day's not over yet which means the bet is still on. What d'ya say? Up for another round?"_ (smirk)_

_(smirk) _"Aren't I always?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> And this ends my temporary hiatus! I've also revised the previous chapters so check them out, yeah?

Reviews will be very much appreciated! :D


End file.
